destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Barton
Eric Barton (Saber) •Race : Godzillan Birthday : August 2•Age :20-56 Gender :Male •Height : (formerly) 230 cm •Weight :61 kg (150 lbs.)2 (formerly) 66 kg (210 lbs.) •Blood Type : Orchi •Professional Status :Married •Home town : Dragon temple (Zillia) Status: Alive First Appearance : {DW} ep # 3 , {Deep} ep #1 •Go by’s: •• Dragon of the sea • Captain Saber• Spiked tailed beast• Ultra ninja Natures Eric is known for his impressive reputation for being a loyal friend and warrior as well being an a powerful opponent. Eric is a Godzillan of the royal blood line and rojo of Girja, he has battle side by side with Rex and Kreed for years. Eric is the current Dragon emperor of the Godzillans,President of the v corperation and former Dragon Knight . PERSONALITY Eric is quite dynamic. His personality varies from smug and cocky to disquieted and depressed after a major defeat, but shows himself to be an incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual threat. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in, Eric is a dangerous man to those who stand in his way. Laya compares his fighting style to that of Kazuma's(his father). Eric is determined to surpass his Grandfather , Akuma, as well establish peace across the world and it's this determination that drives Eric to grow stronger. Eric likes marijuana,trainning,hunting and has a dislike for disobedient students.Eric also likes swimming, and in his free time works on assembling a team for chores for the city, with success, more or less. The current members are zeeken, Eric jr., and the alpha team officers. All of Eric's sunglasses and clothes are purchased from Zillia's popular Fashion store and cost 20 year's worth of pay checks. However, every time he wears a pair, they are broken in one way or another. On these occasions, he replaces them with someone eles, until he can purchase a new pair of goggles. His dream is to bring peace everywhere. Childhood(backround story) Eric whole life has been intense training since 5 years old; he has mastered 5 fighting styles at the age of 5. Also he did intense studying, Kazuma made Eric train for 12 hours than 12 hours of studying. Kazuma was very strict on Eric an Eric hated it, life was hard without a mother. The age of 10 he was on genius level, for the past years Eric was determined to leave because he knew the whole purpose of intense training & studying. To be strong enough to destroy all vampires but Eric believe in the old Godzillans law serve & protect to a far extent. So he began to sneak at night to the little towns full of crime. He wanted to become a great hero so he called his self-saber, Eric believe he was like a saber a blade of justice that cut down crime. Eric went out at night without his father's consent but he didn't care, the only thing he cared about was protecting the innocent. The past year he had stopped many muggers, thieves, murders and big crime lords. All the humans believe saber was a great hero all the towns heard about his heroic actions. Even villains heard of him, an assassin called Shaw heard about saber. So he paid him a visited Shaw destroyed a whole town to bring out saber. He came to the rescue but Saber underestimated him he was tough, blow after blow they went but Shaw play dirty. After Saber realized Shaw wasn't human and fainted Shaw tried to kill a woman but Saber quickly wake up and stand up to him. Later on that day Saber was happy to defeat Shaw but word got back to Kazuma, Kazuma and his soldiers came to grab Eric but he resist. Father and son had a huge argument than Eric decided to leave. A NEW YOUNG MAN After the huge argument Eric had else to go but the dragon temple. He heard a lot of good things about The Dragon Temple. Eric went in, and the Dragon monks welcome him with open arms. The Dragon monks were happy because they can give Eric the proper training him. Since Eric is the Chosen one of the Godzillans, They gave him special training, the dragon monks taught Eric how to use and control his rojo powers.During the Tournament, Saber was able to accomplish a feat that many had thought impossible when he summoned the Dragon of salem . Saber in an undamaged uniform when he fights Shaw order to win his match against Shaw in the first round. However, because it was his first time using this dragon, it severely damaged Shaw. This damage was so extensive that it left Shaw screaming in pain and unable to grip his sword. Because of this, he only got to fight in four matches total during the entire tournament, due in large part to his preoccupation with his team during the second round coupled with his ineligibility during the third round. That being said, calling on the Dragon was a legendary feat on its own, as anyone else attempting this would have had their arm blown off after using it. During the Tournament's third round, he was tricked and captured in a force-field of an experienced demon force-field maker named Ruka the Enchantress and was therefore unable to participate in that round as per the ruling of the Tournament Committee. However, this ambush worked against the demon ninjas, because the energy-field had an unusual effect on Eric's arm; helping to restore it to full capacity. Later, he achieves what no one before him has, mastering the darkness technique by consuming it and is able to use it against Shaw of Team Toguro in the last Hiei preparing the Dragon Flameround and beat him, wrecking half the stadium in the process. X-FORCE At the time x-horn was taking over the land but knowing the Dw would interfear with his plans he began an plan to maniplate some of the members of Dynasty Warriors. So began his plans after long process he found Kreed and Saber. X-horn false promise to give saber more power to be the strongest instead of power, saber's friends and lover ones gave him grief and heartache. Nova called him a traitor and coward,yoruichi wont even look or enknowalge him. It hurted saber mently , physically and spirtally most importantly his pride being a Godzillan. x-horn resistance Saber return to his friends and become strong the right way, but during his time with the x force he learned good leadership skills and made a few good commrades. After leaving the x horn force he began a resistance towards x-horn and his evil plans for his sp called perfect world with his best friend axel. The resistance members was Saber(team leader), Axel(tech expert), Chad Miguel a.k.a blasto(second in command), Skar, zex and Captain star(very close friend). The resistance hold strong for a while helping the Dynasty Warriors giving X-horn a good. Of course x-horn was a step ahead and maniplate Axel to betray Saberd and the resistance. So Saber fought and destroyed Axel despite all the battles and good times they made fighting together than it got worser x-horn killed chad miguel saber sworn vengance upon x-horn. Saber changed into his Godzillan combat outfit than went to chad's body and became engaged with vangence.